The present invention relates to a radial tire for heavy load having an aspect ratio of not larger than 80%, which can be mounted to a standard 15.degree. tapered rim.
In conventional radial tires for heavy load in a variety of structures, the rigidity of the side wall increases due to the shortened distance between the tread and the bead by decreasing the aspect ratio. Therefore, the force which would be naturally absorbed by the side wall acts on the radially outer edge of a ply therein if the aspect ratio is not more than The durability of the bead consequently deteriorates in a tire of 80% or lower aspect ratio as compared with that of a tire having higher than 80% aspect ratio.